<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【骸白】弹珠汽水 by ETE_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326794">【骸白】弹珠汽水</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77'>ETE_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏日遥想</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【骸白】弹珠汽水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>六道骸有时会从白兰身上联想到纯净的夏天。他从不以貌取人，只因为自信自己总能在第一眼估量出对方的底细，然而白兰的外貌带给他的错觉却像不断旋转的万花筒，那些他以为构成白兰方方面面的元素最后都在棱镜的折射下化成无限交错的不真实的光晕。譬如，在某个碧蓝如洗的艳阳天里，六道骸从白兰身上联想到纯净的夏天——过去不存在的夏天、在未来终将永远逝去的夏天。</p>
    <p>午后，骸踩着被晒得发亮发烫的沙子走向海边那一栋CEDEF为白兰建造的用于软禁的独栋洋房。铂金色的沙滩、天空中发散般的蔚蓝、浅滩里水是青色的……入眼的都是几乎被日光晒褪了色的寂静而宽广的景物。CEDEF专员的黑色轿车被礁石挡在后面，那一点浓重又刺眼的黑被阴影稀释了。骸对此感到十分庆幸；他讨厌每次在探望期间被监视，虽然他只向当局作出过“绝不会以个人恩怨谋杀犯人”的保证。他们显然不担心他在被剥夺能力的白兰面前的人身安全。然而事实是：当局永远不知道白兰是否真的想继续活下去。他们只知道软禁所包涵的人道主义精神大于酷刑，而白兰的研究价值又大过任何一种形式的处决和流放。</p>
    <p>六道骸对CEDEF从一开始就没有多少好感。</p>
    <p>踏上通往卧室的最后一阶旋转楼梯后，他感到有些渴。室内意外得十分凉爽，开着适宜人调节体温的温吞的冷气。而当他推开卧室的门，发觉里面开着窗，虽然比房子的其他地方稍微热一些，倒也不觉得闷，是一种不同于空调风吹出的凉爽——夏日的凉爽：躁动、自然、清新。</p>
    <p>卧室里有一张宽敞的白色木质大床，铺着浅灰色的床单。对面有一张奶油白的写字台，上面空无一物，积了一层细细的灰尘。白兰正在午睡。他穿着白色的单衣单裤，呈一个极其放松的状态躺在床上：四肢稍稍摆开，身上没有盖任何东西。鹅黄色的床头柜上摆着一只被擦得透亮的玻璃杯，里面盛着半杯水。从微微翕动着的无色薄纱窗帘后斜射进来的几缕阳光只攀到杯壁，在柜子表面投下几行阴影。</p>
    <p>骸走到窗前注视着熟睡中的人——不知从什么时候开始，他已经能轻而易举分辨出白兰的熟睡和假寐。从他身上投下的阴影笼罩在白兰的手和腹部上；那些阴影和白兰本身看起来一样毫无重量。他从白兰身上联想到纯净的夏天，因为此刻的白兰就像一张透明的薄荷味糖纸。这种印象令骸稍稍感到心安。因为相比大战刚结束时他从白兰身上感知到的那种类似羽毛的失重感和魂不守舍的游离，现在这层清脆的隔阂让他们之间的相处更加真实。也让他确信：白兰已经彻底放弃偏执地寻死，也放弃无知无觉地活着了。</p>
    <p>骸将摘下的黑色手套和一小袋棉花糖一起放在床头柜上，又拿起那杯水一饮而尽，随后在窗台旁的卡其色软沙发上坐下，拿出一本考究的牛皮书安安静静读起来。在现在的这个被沢田纲吉改写的世界里，注视着白兰的视线纷繁复杂。他看着白兰曾经随意搅出的漩涡如今顷刻间便会将他吞没，那种摇摇欲坠的美感让骸无限心驰神往。或许那才是宿命的意义，他想，因为在从四面八方朝白兰刺出的看不见的利刃、抛出的虚伪的橄榄枝、向上的阻力和向下的拉扯之中，能让白兰真正堕落的人只有他。沢田纲吉明白这个事实，彭格列对他们的关系视而不见，CEDEF对每周一次的探望心存芥蒂，但骸坚信他们的关系会一直存在下去：他们不属于任何人，甚至不属于他们彼此，可是他们都是对方眼中——相对于这个动荡的世界以及必然迎来的死亡——不可或缺的人。</p>
    <p>没有蝉鸣，浪花拍溅，周而复始；六道骸忽然想在白兰醒来之后带他去买弹珠汽水。这么想着，他情不自禁脱口而出书页上的一行诗歌：</p>
    <p>“她吞咽着爱，充填她的嘴</p>
    <p>以淤泥。一把金属之上光的斧柄。”</p>
    <p>床上的人忽然深吸了一口气又吐出——正如刚从深度睡眠中意识逐渐清明的人发出的长叹。白兰缓缓睁开双眼，盯着天花板发了会儿呆，转头看向他时带着些慵懒和唯有骸能读懂的喜悦。他开口，声音还有些低哑，悠悠接下诗歌的后半句：</p>
    <p>“我赋予我的爱于你：它太高了。</p>
    <p>在天空之上是我的葬礼。”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>